Sobre Meios e Fins
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: E só me arrependo dos sucessos que não tive.


**Autora: **Dark K

**Ship: **Leia e veja, oras.

**Classificação: **K+

**Capa: **http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / meios (underline) fins . jpg

**Observação: **Fic feita para o AS de Verão da Slytherin do 6V!

**AVISO!**

**Esta fanfiction trata de Ginevra Weasley, mas ela não morrerá no final. **

**Meu Amigo Secreto me impede de fazê-lo.**

**Grata pela compreensão.**

**~*~**

_Para meu adorável e amável e queridável e divagável amigo Shadenilsonzinho, aka Shade, meu Amigo secreto querido, esta ficzinha tão simplória, mas que vem do fundo do meu coração._

_Os sacrifícios que eu não faço por você, Shade._

_Feliz Amigo Secreto de Verão da Sly, Shade!!!! _

_Luv ya!_

* * *

**Sobre Meios e Fins**

Chame de destino.

Ou qualquer outra coisa que vá tirar a responsabilidade de suas mãos, deixar você em paz com sua consciência, fazer você deitar sua bela cabecinha no travesseiro à noite e dormir o que os tolos chamam de 'o sono dos justos'.

Eu chamaria de 'sono dos ingênuos'.

Ninguém é totalmente justo, ninguém é totalmente bom, ninguém deixa totalmente a hipocrisia de fora de seu caráter. Alguns simplesmente conseguem ter um olhar mais benéfico para com a humanidade.

Outros não.

**Você **é o tipo de pessoa que olha para eles e diz 'eles ainda têm uma chance'. **Eu** sou o que olha e nem os enxerga. Na verdade, enxergo pouca coisa além de mim mesmo, você sempre soube disso, muito, muito antes de tudo isso começar.

Nós dois sabemos que você sabe e ainda assim olha para mim e sorri, mesmo não sabendo da completa verdade.

Você é mais feliz assim.

Na verdade, eu só fiz o melhor para nós.

E eu só me arrependo dos sucessos que não tive.

*

'_Peça o divórcio.'_

'_Eu não posso.'_

'_POR QUE DIABOS NÃO?!'_

'_Minha família.'_

_E foi aí que eu tive um começo de um plano em formação._

_*_

Scorpius Malfoy e Albus Potter foram amigos praticamente desde o exato instante em que seus pais recomendaram que não o fossem.

E Draco Malfoy sabia aproveitar oportunidades. Logo, o terceiranista Albus estava mais do que gostando do pai do seu melhor amigo, e sua irmãzinha não demorou a segui-lo. A tarefa realmente difícil foi convencer o irmão mais velho a juntar-se à tão feliz reunião que eles faziam durante as férias, enquanto Potter observava com um olhar desaprovador seu único filho Gryffindor ser praticamente corrompido apenas por uma boa conversa sobre Quadribol.

Malfoys sempre foram famosos pelo seu charme e persuasão.

James, Albus e Lily tornaram-se convidados quase que permanentes da mansão Malfoy no verão entre o terceiro e quarto anos de Scorpius e Albus.

E isso tudo era um obstáculo a menos a ser vencido.

*

'_Peça o divórcio.'_

'_Eu não posso.'_

'_Por que, em nome de Salazar Slytherin NÃO?!'_

'_Sua__ família.'_

_Oh. Era um bom argumento, não era?_

_*_

Astoria era uma mulher que sabia exatamente com quem havia se casado. Sabia que Draco a considerava muito mais uma companheira e amiga do que sua mulher.

Aparentemente sua total falta de contraste entre eles tornava seu relacionamento quase que um monólogo: pensavam igualmente, vestiam-se de maneira semelhante, portavam-se em sincronia... exatamente como Lucius e Narcissa. Só que Draco não era nenhum Lucius, e Astoria jamais nascera para ser Narcissa e por isso, quando ele disse a ela que talvez fosse melhor que se separassem, ela não protestou. Exigiu direitos sobre metade do tempo das férias e feriados do filho, uma conversa honesta entre os três e o apartamento de Paris.

Muito, muito simples lidar com alguém com a alma tão semelhante.

Era o começo do muro que ruía.

*

'_Peça o divórcio.'_

'_Eu não posso.'_

'_E POR QUE em nome das cuecas verde esmeralda de Salazar em pessoa NÃO?'_

'_Porque... meu casamento não é ruim.'_

_E foi aí que Ginevra Weasley ganhou flores._

_Todos os dias._

_*_

Começou com um discreto ramalhete de narcisos. Dos não-mágicos, bonitos narcisos que Draco sabia que ela gostava, alguma antiga amiga de escola havia mencionado isso para ele.

Logo, não eram apenas narcisos, mas tipos raros de orquídeas – todos tão difíceis de conseguir que a respiração de Ginny ficava presa na garganta apenas de vê-los!

E Harry via as flores e pensava em quem as estava enviando, e ele honestamente acreditou quando Ginny disse que não sabia.

Harry acreditava muito na esposa.

Muito... _crente_ na sua _confiável_ esposa, Harry Potter era.

E então os bilhetes. Pequenos, curtinhos, apenas algumas palavras – mas tão enigmáticas e surpreendentes que quando recebeu o convite para um almoço _exatamente_ no dia em que Harry tinha uma reunião até tarde no escritório, Ginny teve de aceitar.

Seria loucura não ir.

Foi uma loucura deparar-se também com os longos cabelos loiros e os olhos cinza-gelo de Draco Malfoy ali, na sua frente. Em público.

Era uma loucura.

Encontrar-se em público com o desafeto público** (!) **de seu marido.

Ali, em meio ao povo, na frente de todo mundo.

Mas um almoço transformou-se em jantar, e o jantar em um beijo na mão, e o beijo na mão precedeu um roçar leve de lábios, e esse roçar, um beijo que Ginevra jamais esqueceria, pois era quente e forte e frio, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Foi um beijo que a fez esquecer as carícias ternas de Harry, que a levou a um semi-desespero, que a fez perder a cabeça.

Muitos anos mais tarde, Ginevra culparia exatamente aquele beijo por todos os 'sims' que disse daquele dia em diante.

Minha casa hoje à noite, Ginny? Sim.

Meu escritório hoje à tarde, Ginny? Sim.

Quem sabe um apartamento reservado naquele hotel do qual eu lhe falei, em Paris hoje à tarde, Ginny? Sim.

Você poderia pedir o divórcio, Ginny.

Agora você poderia, você sabe que poderia.

Foi o único sim que Ginny demorou em dar.

Harry era sua vida, mas Draco era... Paixão, calor e frio e excitação e vontade.

Era desafio, enquanto Harry era apenas seu dia-a-dia.

O divórcio, Ginny. Porque aí você não vai mais se sentir culpada.

O divórcio, Ginny?

...

Sim.

*

'_Tudo vai dar certo. Eu juro.'_

'_Por incrível que pareça, eu acredito. Só não vejo como.'_

'_Confie em mim.'_

'_Eu confio.'_

_Um último golpe final._

_*_

Harry não conseguiu entender muito bem de _onde_ veio o assunto, mas muito antes do que ele esperava e tão inesperado que ele ficou bons cinco minutos sem saber o que dizer, Ginny pediu o divórcio.

Ele concordou.

Só queria o que era melhor para Ginny, sempre quis, desde o dia em que a havia salvado de Tom Riddle no segundo ano de escola. Ginny merecia ter qualquer coisa que ela quisesse e se ela queria o divórcio, honestamente, quem era ele para negar?

Ninguém.

Ele daria o divórcio. Em menos de dois meses já não eram mais um casal.

E foi aí que Ginevra dedicou seu tempo a esperar.

Esperar e esperar pelo pedido que ela tinha certeza que viria, o convite que ela tinha certeza que receberia.

E recebeu.

O convite para a União Matrimonial de Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter, a ser realizada no dia 1º de Agosto de 2021.

Dizer que Ginevra estava pasma era dizer tão pouco que era quase não dizer nada.

Dizer que seus filhos não ficaram revoltados era um eufemismo, eles _adoraram_ a notícia.

Dizer que Harry estava feliz era absurdo, ele estava _radiante_.

E dizer que Ginevra Weasley odiava Draco Malfoy era absolutamente estapafúrdio. Ela o desprezava com tal força que nem ela mesma pensava que era possível, o desprezava com a força de mil sóis e o auxílio de doze milhões de luas e todas as estrelas que tinham nomes idiotas para dar aos filhos!

E foi à festa apenas para olhar para aquele loiro desgraçado e mal parido, cruza de uma vaca voadora da Normandia com um Hipogrifo aleijado e desfazer todas as mentiras que ele devia ter contado a Harry, e acabar com aquela farsa idiota que ele chamava de União.

União o escambal!

E ela aturou a cerimônia e agüentou todos os parabéns e aguardou até a festa.

E viu Draco sorrir para ela de uma maneira um tanto triunfante e um pequeno bilhete ser entregue discretamente para ela, enquanto o loiro dava às costas a ela e prestava atenção ao seu _cônjuge_ como ela não se lembrava de alguém ter dado atenção a Harry antes.

Ela amassou o pequeno bilhete e o guardou na bolsa e os observou.

E viu que Harry tinha alguém que olhava para ele com adoração por _ele_ e não sua fama. E viu que Draco faria qualquer coisa para vê-lo feliz.

E ela se deu conta de que poderia amar Draco Malfoy pelo resto de sua vida apenas por isso.

E chegando em casa, exausta, abriu o bilhetinho para ler as palavras que finalmente a colocaram em paz.

_Foi tudo por ele._

_*_

"Eu nunca pensei que Ginny fosse pedir o divórcio."

"Ela deve ter visto a luz."

Harry riu e Draco o beijou, sorrindo.

Faria tudo de novo e de novo.

Para tudo dar certo no fim, alguém tinha que não ter escrúpulos. E ele não se importava que fosse ele, contanto que Harry estivesse feliz.

E naquele momento ele estava. E ele continuou estando feliz até o fim de suas vidas.

Tudo estava bem.

* * *

**fim**

**SHADE!** **ME PERDOA, EU TENTEI, EU JURO QUE TENTEI, MAS TUDO QUE SAIU FOR ISSO!!!!!**

**Espero que tu goste ._.**

**Beijos!!!**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
